


不是所有问题都能在床上解决

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	不是所有问题都能在床上解决

李知勋绕过街角的便利店看见路边打着双闪的白色轿车，不情不愿的走过去，犹豫了半晌拉开后门钻进车后座。

驾驶座全圆佑扭头看向他，“至于吗？”

“至于——”李知勋黑着脸窝在后座揣着手，俨然一副不愿再与全圆佑对话的样子，全圆佑不死心的转过身打算再说点什么想好歹让李知勋坐回副驾驶。

“开车啊。”

全圆佑心说你不会开车还挺横，语气也嚣张起来“我是司机吗？有本事自己来开啊。”  
李知勋最受不得这个，当即就想拉车门出去，“我自己叫车回去，”却被全圆佑眼疾手快的摁了锁。

“噔噔”车窗突然被敲，全圆佑看见套着荧光色马甲的交警单手敲着车玻璃，想着自己在这里确实停的时间有点长，赶紧放下玻璃。

“您好，请出示一下驾驶证。”

全圆佑从侧屉摸出驾照递给交警，交警大哥弯着腰从窗里瞥了两眼，“你们认识吗？”

“不认识。”李知勋抱着胳膊气还没消，听到交警这么问直接就说不认识。

“私家车载客扣三分。”

“认识认识认识认识——”全圆佑听到交警讲话赶忙解释，“大哥我们认识，那是我对象。”

“他刚说你们不认识。”

“我们不认识。”

“不是……”全圆佑感觉自己开庭都没这么紧张过，“我们是吵架了，他真的是我对象，我手机里还有他裸照不信我给你看。”

“呀——”李知勋眼睛瞪的溜圆。

交警扶着车门皱着眉头再次跟李知勋确认，“到底认不认识？”

全圆佑紧张的拼命给李知勋使眼色，“我驾照被吊了你以后坐地铁上班……”

“认识……”大丈夫能屈能伸。

交警大哥微笑脸心里狂吐槽，摆了摆手让全圆佑快把车开走。

回到家里李知勋扔了包就窝进卧室把门反锁，全圆佑一边大声服软一边在玄关抽屉摸备用钥匙，没三分钟就咔嚓捅开主卧的门。

李知勋本来窝在床脚抠手机，被惊得差点跳起来，却立刻被全圆佑摁倒。

“老婆~知勋~”  
“你给我死开！！！”

“唉不要这样嘛~”全圆佑贱兮兮的压坐在李知勋身上，“别生气了好不好，都是工作而已……”

“没这么简单全圆佑！”李知勋一边挣扎着拍掉全圆佑不安分的手一边向里挪，却感觉自己被蹭的浑身燥热，心里有点窝火但却抗拒不了生理本能最真实的反应。

全圆佑好死不死的压着李知勋小腿手顺着从裤腰里摸进去捏了一把，李知勋没忍住一个轻哼出声。全圆佑发现有机可乘立刻变本加厉的摁住李知勋凑过去和他接吻。

全圆佑最近锻炼颇有成效，原本制服李知勋只能靠身高优势，最近力气见长，胳膊上身上线条都明显了起来，两个手箍住李知勋也更轻松。

李知勋原本僵持着不肯张嘴任凭对方在嘴唇上胡啃，全圆佑手上给了点力，李知勋没控制住，一时松了口，被全圆佑舌尖一顶撬开牙关，舌头舔着李知勋小小的虎牙，使力吸得啧啧作响，李知勋没了主动权，一会儿口水就湿溻溻的粘了一下巴，含糊的用词表示抗议。

全圆佑原本没打算大中午的回来做这档子事，这会儿也停不下来了，顺着摸到乳尖捏捏揉揉，感觉身下的人乳头发硬，腰却软了下来。干脆一不做二不休，顺着就拉了裤链把裤子扒了下去。

李知勋被一套操作搞得七荤八素的，毫无防备的就被拽下了裤子，一只微凉的手把着囊袋揉搓，李知勋跟着急促的喘气，不自觉的流出轻哼，内裤鼓鼓囊囊的一大包已经和着湿滑的液体。

全圆佑另一只手从上面移到李知勋的后穴，隔着内裤就往里戳，没一会儿就感觉到手指有湿津津的触感。  
后面被隔着布料摩擦的感觉让李知勋觉得有点奇妙，持续在边缘摁压而无法深入的动作让他感觉又麻又痒，条件反射一般的开始收缩。

“宝贝这么想要吗啊？怎么这么骚啊？手指也吃的这么爽吗？我还没进去呢…”

“快点啊……”李知勋气喘吁吁的盯着停下手里动作一脸坏笑的全圆佑，“操你妈要做就快点！”

正合全圆佑的意。

结果是李知勋被掰开双腿摁在床上感觉自己快被操死了。

“慢点……慢……啊啊…操啊慢点……”

“刚不是让我快点？现在说什么都晚了哈……怎么这么紧嗯？”

两个人有时间没做过了，但对彼此身体足够熟悉，自然也就清楚哪里能让对方获得快感，前戏并不长，但是两人依靠本能的互相索求足够到达高潮。

李知勋搂着全圆佑的脖子发出软糯尖细的叫喊，被掰开湿淋淋的臀瓣持续冲撞，失神的痉挛耸动射到全圆佑腹间。

“爽够了吗？”全圆佑轻轻咬着李知勋的耳垂，顺着耳廓舔下去，舌尖在李知勋喘着起伏的喉结上打转，啧啧的吮吸出红印，随着动作整个人往下挪，揽着李知勋的腰把他翻过去，往下面塞了枕头，又把泥泞不堪的后穴掰开。

李知勋射过之后还没缓过神，就感觉后面又被全圆佑抬着胯插进去，李知勋腰间夹着枕头缓解过大的刺激感，全圆佑不同于平日的灼烫的手抚摸在自己身上，让李知勋全然融化殆尽。

李知勋抽的一耸一耸的呻吟，爽到被全圆佑胯骨冲撞的尾椎骨都酥酥麻麻的发颤，穴道本能的收缩绞紧。

“你妈的…唔嗯…全圆佑…你慢一点……”

“求人嘴不甜一点？嗯？”全圆佑往上拉李知勋的胳膊继续使劲，甚至更重的朝里磨了磨，让李知勋的话陡然截停拉出长长的呻吟。

“宝贝，再给你一次机会……”李知勋不知道全圆佑是怎么做到持续的动作和说话同时进行，但是他已经全然失去思考能力，成为被爱欲牵引的傀儡小人，嘴里“哥哥”和“老公”洪水决堤一般倾泻。

全圆佑享受着李知勋跟随本能的求饶，却依然坏心眼的操弄的又狠又深，垃圾话一波接着一波，让李知勋又羞又爽，晃着脑袋缩着手指，嘴里啊啊呀呀的呻吟。

“宝贝好淫荡啊……”全圆佑阴茎被内壁收缩吮吸的舒服，俯身贴近李知勋凑到耳边说话，手又探到前面捏硬硬的乳粒。

李知勋感觉自己已经丧失了视听能力，只觉得性欲向四肢百骸扩张，充斥着每一根神经纤维，仿佛置身云端。

全圆佑射干净把套打结丢出，环着李知勋，享受着爱人清醒前的撒娇一样的哼唧和软绵绵的拥抱。

果然李知勋理智归位的时候还是要算账。

“你妈的全圆佑这事没完！”李知勋套着T恤隔着床站在另一边防止被对方偷袭，“不是所有问题都能在床上解决！！！”

全圆佑抱着胳膊一脸讨好，“我知道我知道，但是在床上不是比较容易交流嘛……”

“你放屁！”李知勋指着全圆佑手里的手机眼睛瞪的溜圆，“你先把手机里的照片给我删了！！！我要告你！！！！！”

“别别别，这图我要当证据留给交警看的，防止你下次再说不认识我！”


End file.
